


Is That An Angel or The Devil Knocking At My Door?

by Emz597



Series: Getting Cockblocked by Gibbs [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks it's the perfect day to spend in bed with his boyfriend but it seems someone else disagrees. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That An Angel or The Devil Knocking At My Door?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Author's notes: This is the fifth instalment of Gibbs getting in the way of the two agents. Thank you to everyone who is reading them and liking them :) please feel free to give me some ideas of your own you think the boys might get up to and Gibbs stopping them ;) this hasn't had a beta read so if anything is wrong please let me know. Enjoy :) xx

Tony stretched as the morning sun hit his face. Now normally this would annoy him but as the memories of the night before washed over him, he found he didn't care.

The sound of light snoring made the agent smile as he looked across at his bed partner's bare back. Believing the space between them to be too big, DiNozzo moved over as he wrapped his arms around McGee, pulling the younger agent closer to him.

"Mmmm good morning." Grumbled Tim as he snuggled in closer; fully aware he could feel Tony's morning glory on his lower back.

"Good morning to you too." Murmured Tony in reply "you know I think we should stay here all day today." Tony decided as he started to nibble and stuck on McGee's neck and his hands started to wonder.

Tim let out a groan, he liked this idea very much and was just about to tell Tony such when.... _*BANG, BANG*_

"Who could be knocking at this time of the morning?" Asked Tim, as he tried to get up.

"Just ignore it." Replied Tony, pulling the other agent in.

_*BANG, BANG*_

"I'm going to go answer it." Tim said reluctantly as he got out of bed and put on some underwear.

"Fine" sighed Tony "if it's the cleaning lady tell her to come back later and I'll pay her double." He called out as Tim left the bedroom.

Smirking, Tim walked across the living room to the front door. His smirk soon disappeared however when he opened the door "Boss?!"

"McGee?!" Seemed Gibbs was just as surprised as the young agent was. McGee suddenly felt very exposed; thank god he put on underwear.

"What are you doing here? Where's DiNozzo?" Demanded Gibbs.

"Uh...I...he..."

"What's taking so long McSexy?" Tony called out, sounding like he was coming towards the door.

"Boss?!"

"DiNozzo?!"

McGee winced as he closed his eyes, he didn't need to turn round to know that Tony had walked out the bedroom naked.

"Don't just stand there you two, get dressed and I'll meet you in the car in 10 minutes." Gibbs said abruptly, who then turned around and left, leaving both men standing there in shock.

"What did I do in a past life to get this bad luck?" Questioned Tony as Tim closed the door.  


End file.
